Living with Sharks
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Just a story I did for the YouTuber, Madam Sharky. This is written with her permission and it's just a little drabble with her and James, aka Baestrao. When you're working hard on videos and have five demons living in your house, let's just say life can get hectic, but it is well worth it when you have such an amazing boyfriend.


Yeah, this really was just something I wanted to write as a fan of Madam Sharky. She's so cool and I can't count how many time that I've rewatched her play Seduce Me. I decided to ask her if she was okay with me writing her something and she was more than happy to say yes. So, here it is.

Disclaimer of course. Seduce Me does not belong to me, neither does Sharky. I think that would be obvious. The game belongs to Michaela Laws and Sharky belongs to… I dunno. The ocean?

Living with Sharks

The quite and low humming of the computer was the only sound filling the room, soft white light from the screen bathing the otherwise dark and small area in a fuzzy soft and pale fluorescent. The effect was a calming mood, leaving the one sitting in the light to feel completely relaxed as she let her mind wander for her muse. Chair tilted back a little as she leaned a little, one knee kicked up to rest on the edge of her desk and her other leg keeping her balance by just barely letting her toes touch the floor, Sharky was currently in a state of peaceful, zen-like concentration. A pen rested between her nose and upper lip as she tilted her head back to rest on the top of her computer chair, her eyes trailing lazily over the top of her ceiling, tracing little patterns with her eyes that weren't quite there but that she could almost see if she let herself drift casually in the comforting space of her own mind.

"Mmm, what a nice night," she mumbled to herself before smirking. The movement rocked the pen for a moment, but it stayed in place. A moment of pure satisfaction struck her, almost erupting into a snicker. She was feeling rather good at the moment, her thoughts a little lazy, but focused enough to bring pure and utter enjoyment in her at the moment. It had been a good day today, a video uploaded on the channel, positive responses so far and the best thing of all, she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the night. As hectic as life could be sometimes, it was wonderful to have a peaceful moment and she was indulging in it as much as was humanly possible.

She didn't want it to end. It was so easy to get busy with the channel, working, paying bills, arranging live lets play streams so that she could interact with her fans and friends, it was all taxing but rewarding to her in so many ways. Still, one could not deny the draw of a quite moment when you had absolutely nothing at all to do. It was a feeling akin to sinking into a hot bath at the end of a rough shift at work, just letting yourself relax and letting all your anxiety and worries wash off and float away. Sharky did not feel a moment of guilt for allowing herself to just let herself indulge in the pure laziness of it.

A soft yawn escaped her as she let her eyes drift over nothing in particular. Soon she would probably have to get up, go and make dinner or something. She hadn't eaten since lunch and hunger was starting to crawl into her stomach. Not quite at the point where it would be growling at her, but close enough that she knew she would soon have to weigh the pros and cons of continuing to do nothing at all and refusing to move versus the idea of getting herself off to the kitchen for something to snack on. Dinner would be better, no doubt, but she knew right off the bat she just didn't have the energy nor motivation to bother with such a thing.

A few more minutes crawled by, though her moment of relaxation was starting to ebb away as her stomach became more and more noticeable. Hunger was no longer creeping up on her but instead settling on her empty stomach like a stubborn and unmovable cat. A frown stretched over her lips, no longer so easy to ignore and put off. Grumbling a little, she was just about to ease herself down and trudge to the kitchen when a small knock interrupted her tentatively laid plans.

"May I come in, love?" a soft and timber voice asked as the door creaked open. James poked his head in, smiling softly at her.

"James?" she asked as she tipped down to allow the chair to rest flat on the ground. She spun the chair around to look at him. "Sure. Come on in."

"Thank you. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't interrupting your work," he explained as he stepped inside of the room.

"Aww, thanks but I already finished a little while ago," she informed him with a shrug. Honestly, it still astounded her just how polite and kind this man could be with her. He never seemed to go a minute without thinking about her needs and values, always making sure to take care to be respectful of her in all rights. A lot better than some of his damn brothers.

Well, not brothers. Brother. She could still remember the last time Sam had just barged into the room in the middle of her recording session on a live play, demanding to know where the car keys were so he could go out, not even thinking to ask if it was okay if he could borrow her car. She'd pretty much spent the next five minutes yelling at him while he yelled back, demanding to know what her problem was.

The thick blockhead liked to seem to forget that HE was her problem no matter how many times she'd informed him of that. Oh no, she totally had room for five incubi in her house, eating her food and taking up all her space. It's not like she hadn't made her schedule to them explicitly clear on Wednesdays and explained she would need quiet because that was not something she could really edit out, being live and all. The other four were alright, positively charming in fact when it came in comparison to Sam. The only reason she hadn't beaten his ass was because, well... a lot of her fans really liked Sam… like a lot. They always reacted pretty well to him and seeing him in view because of the camera had the messages on the board almost triple in an attempt to get his attention.

She had to admit she could see the appeal. He wasn't a bad guy to look at and could be nice when the mood struck him, not that it did all that often. He could even have a bit of a cool side, when seeing the camera and the texts popping up on the screen from the watchers to get his attention, he'd given the camera a grin and waved at them. It had been kind of cool of him actually to show them some love.

Still, it had been damn right distracting and it had taken forever to get things back on track.

James wasn't like that at all though. He respected her and her space, what she needed and when she needed it. He was wonderful at anticipating her moods, knowing when it was alright to be near her and when she had to get work done. He never called it a 'silly hobby' or 'playing around on the computer'. He acknowledged that she had to take time and put forth real effort to get these things done and always took extra care not to bother her unless he needed to when she was in this room.

"I'm glad I'm not interrupting, and that you're finished for the night," he said with a charming smile that made her heart skip a gentle little beat. Speaking to him often left her with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she hoped would not go away any time soon when it came to him. Though he'd been in her life now for a couple of years, every day felt special with him. Her feelings were beyond mushy, the kind of love you would read in a silly general store romance novel or a Hallmark movie, but every time he called her love or smiled at her with those sweet eyes sparkling at her, or damn just showing her a little fucking common courtesy she was smitten all over again.

"Yeah..." she said, her smile coming off as goofy without even paying much attention to what he was actually saying. It was a bit of a bad habit of hers to just let his expression and words wash over her. Erik had once joked that demons didn't even need to use any magic to try to allure her since just being charming seemed to work just fine. Honestly, she still to this day hadn't known if she should be insulted by that or not.

Any lady liked to be treated nice, after all.

James seemed to realize she wasn't really listening when he reached out and poked her gently in the forehead.

"Huh? What?" she asked, only causing him to chuckle.

"Sorry, Madam," he stated. "I was simply asking you if you would like to have dinner. It is getting rather late after all. I didn't see you bring anything in with you, so I assumed that you had not have any sustenance since around noon."

"No, I haven't eaten," she admitted, laughing a bit herself. "I was just thinking about going and getting something, actually."

"I'm glad that my timing worked out so well for you," he stated before extending his hand to her. "In fact, it seems that it could not be better, considering the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" she asked him before eying him curiously. "Just what do you mean by that, mister?"

There was no answer for her except a small laugh.

"Would you accept it if I were to tell you that it was a surprise?" he asked her. "I'm afraid that telling you might ruin it."

That immediately made her suspicious. A surprise? Really? Just what was he up to?

"What's going on?" she asked him, her tone clearly curious and maybe even a little… well, not on edge. She trusted him not to do anything mean to her. He wasn't the type to tease much, out of the bedroom anyway. There it was entirely different story, but unless dinner was code for something in the bed then she was sure she was safe.

On the other hand, it's not like he hadn't introduced food there before. He seemed to have really enjoyed that night she'd allowed him to bring whipped cream and melted chocolate in. It had taken hours to get the stains out of the sheets but… oh damn, soooo fucking worth it. She could still remember the warm feeling of the chocolate on her skin, the wet warmth of his tongue as it gently and slowly glided over her skin to taste both it and her, moaning against her flesh about how delicious the combination of tastes were. He'd spent hours worshiping her taste, compliment after compliment spilling from his lips like dripping honey as he feasted on her.

His surprises never left her feeling unsatisfied, that was for sure, though she still wondered if she should mentally prepare herself for something naughty. The man was a gentleman but undeniably kinky beyond all belief.

Though she supposed that was to be expected of a demon of sex. To think he wouldn't enjoy the carnal tango would be pretty silly.

"Relax, love. It's nothing quite like that," he said, as if reading her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at him. Either she was way too see through or Damien was starting to rub off on him. "Just a nice little surprise that I cooked up for you. Though, if you don't mind I do have a small favor to ask of you if you find yourself willing."

"What kind of favor?"

It felt like her mind imploded when he pulled out a blindfold and help it up to her.

"Whoa now! What's that for?" she asked, quickly taking a step back. "If we're getting naughty then I want to be able to see!"

He only laughed at her words and shook her head.

"It's so you don't see it too soon," he explained.

"You sure?" she asked him.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," James promised sincerely.

"Alright," she consented, allowing him to step around behind her and pull black strip of silk over her eyes, tying it snugly behind her head, careful not to catch any of her hair in it as he knotted it.

"There we go. See, not so bad," he assured her as he gently laid his hands onto her shoulders, leaning in a little to whisper in her ear. "I assure you, Madam, your trust in me is well placed. I would do nothing to ever tarnish your reasoning for believing in me."

"Ngh," she groaned out. "Now you're just trying to butter me up."

"Maybe a little," he confessed with a chuckle in her ear that made her feel like she should really go take a dip in the pool to cool off. "Is it working?"

"Oh boy, is it."

"Yay."

She smirked at his tone before reaching up to grip his hand.

"Alright, enough goofing off. Food is serious business, buster," she informed him. "And I'm blind so you gotta lead me to this surprise you promised to me. Better be amazing. Like… pizza level amazing."

"I promise you that it will be most satisfactory," he assured her before he walked back around to her front, still holding onto her hand and gently pulling her along. His steps where slow, leading her with care so that she could not accidentally bump into anything. Of course it was her house and she was more than used to the lay out but it wasn't like she made a habit of going around the place with her eyes closed or anything like that. She could still misstep and walk into something or stub her toe without proper guidance she was now missing along with her sight. Still, he didn't let her so much as brush her shoulder against a wall. His hands guided her gently, tugging her along and nudging her direction so that she could walk around pretty easily.

"Come love, we're almost there," he assured her. "Only another few steps."

"Mmm, might be a good time to guess about what the surprise is," she mused with a grin on her face.

"If it would please you," he said and though she could not see it, she was sure that he was smiling as he indulged her suggestion. A couple steps and she would be able to see and just know what it was that he had set up for her, but she felt like in the mood to play around a little bit. True, she wanted her curiosity settled but there was a part of her that could not resist the urge to play around a little bit and ask about what exactly it was that he was planning.

"Pizza!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I'm afraid not. If you're willing to wait a while though, I can arrange such a treat," he teased her.

"Ha. Funny. I'm not gonna stand here while you cook something new for me," she said.

"Not even for pizza?" he asked teasingly.

"Not unless I get to watch… and you're shirtless," she replied as she waggled her eyebrows. Well, she tried to anyway. It was not that effective with the material over her eyes. She was sure it just made her look like a massive dork instead.

James gave a small cough at her blunt suggestion and she could not help but wonder if he was blushing a little bit at her flirting, even as derpy as it probably was.

"That might be running a risk for burns," he stated. "Do you want to guess again?"

"Mmm, let me think," she said, actually deciding to get a little bit more serious about this. She knew it had to have something to do with dinner. He'd made that part pretty obvious after all. Sharky knew that if she put a little bit of thought to it, she could probably piece it together with some effort and good all fashioned detective work.

She raised her nose into the air and gave a few small sniffs. The room they were in smelled good, and she tried to mentally trace the direction he had taken her in. It wasn't the kitchen, she knew that for sure, but besides that she felt a little bit stumped. The smells in the room were great, smelling of garlic and freshly baked bread, but besides that it was rather muted and faint. Maybe dinner was in the next room? Though… there was something else, something she could not quite put her nose on and she wasn't sure why. The smell seemed familiar to her, something she should be able to recognize but didn't immediately trigger for her. Like the other scents, it was faint and not very strong at all.

It took her a moment more to identify it as smoke. The realization left her feeling entirely confused. Why was she smelling that of all things?

"Did you burn some bread-sticks or something?" she asked him, tilting her head to the side. No way, James was too good a cook to do something like that. Well, unless Matthew or Sam distracted him. He did have a tendency to get fed up with their antics rather easily after all. She couldn't remember a time he had allowed it to distract him so much that he had ruined anything in the kitchen but anything was possible she supposed.

After all, no one was perfect, not even James.

Still, she had a feeling that was not the surprise either. No way could that be true.

"No, nothing like that," he assured her. "The food is in excellent condition."

"Well, then I don't know what the heck is going on," she admitted. "All right, I give up. What's this big secret surprise thing you want to show me so badly?"

"Here. Come and I'll show you," he said as he pulled her along a few more steps. "Here we are, just wait a moment."

Sharky felt him pull at the tie with the same care as he had originally put it on her, taking care not to pull at her hair in any way. Her eyes were closed when the material fell away and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Open your eyes," he breathed against the locks of her hair.

She did as he gently instructed and was immediately wowed by the sight that greeted her. They were not in her kitchen like she surmised but that was about the only part she'd been able to guess right. No way had she suspected this in the slightest, not at all.

In front of her was nothing less than a banquet laid out in front of her. They were in the living room, but all the furniture had been moved up against the walls and out of the way. In their place was a large picnic blanket and several candles sat around the room. It was bathed in an orange light, warm and even sensual looking. There were dozens around the room, letting off a warm and comforting heat that she could not help but allow herself to feel relaxed in.

Along with those, there were foods of all kinds on the blanket. A basket of bread, a tray of various fruits like strawberries, bananas and apples that were all dipped in chocolate. There was also sticks with juicy meats on it, steak dipped in some kind or orange sauce that smelled tangy and sweet at the same time. There was also plate of cinnamon rolls next to some deviled eggs that she could not help but drool over.

"Ahhh, this looks delicious," she said. "What's this all about?"

"I just thought you had been working hard and would enjoy a nice evening," he told her. "We're the only ones in the house right now as well. Erik took the others out to have dinner elsewhere in order to give us some privacy."

"Mmm, I couldn't help but noticed the place sounded quiet," she noted as she sat down at the blanket. She smiled at him, more grateful than words could possibly say. All this for her, so much effort just to give her something nice like this. None of this food looked easy either, able to be made and cooked in just a short amount of time. Between that and getting the living room set up, he must have been working on this the whole time since she sneaked away for work.

"Thanks, James. This is so nice of you. I mean it. This is really, really great."

"I'm so happy that you like it," he replied as he sat down as well in order to join her. He was close, a hand planted on the floor to lean in a little, his other hand gently tracing over her hair. "You work so hard on something you so obviously love. The things you do, it really astounds me. It really does."

"You really think so?" she asked him. There was no way she was about to downplay her own efforts. She worked hard on her videos, trying to make them fun and entertaining, but to hear the love of her life say such things about it made her feel like her heart could soar right out of her chest and go on to heaven without a single regret.

"I do. Madam, your videos reach out and touch people. You bring happiness to those that watch you," he stated. "There is joy in that content, real emotion and a charm so wonderful that only a natural talent like you could have such a beacon of light about the things you create. It's a beautiful thing to watch, wonderful in so many ways. I would be lucky if I could make half as many people feel half as good as you are able to."

"Heh. I have a feeling if I sat you down in front of a camera that you'd bring in a lot more fans than I would," she chuckled as her cheeks started to feel warm. Any more compliments like that from him and she was sure her head would swell. "You're the charming nice guy after all."

"Mmm, the only one I wish to be charming for is you, my love," he whispered before he leaned in. Gently his lips pressed against hers, kissing her with a sweet tenderness that made her feel like her whole body could melt in his arms. It was a chaste action and yet somehow it still made her burn in such a delightful way. His kisses were always amazing, whether hot and rough, demanding just as much carnal and intense pleasure as he pushed onto her… or soft and sensual, slow and steady like a heartbeat and so full of love she was sure that she would burst. A simple touch from him was enough to make her see stars, and no matter how he gave her affection one thing was always the same.

It was always, always filled with love and devotion for her.

"You're the only one for me," he breathed, his lips still gently ghosting over her own as he spoke. "You are precious to me, a one in a million find. Even as special as humans are, it is you that I felt myself pulled to. In all the demon and human realm, if I had not found you then there would have been no replacement. My life would be so very empty without your touch, your light and your love in it."

"Holy crap," she replied oh so very elegantly. If he said one more word she knew she'd probably start strutting like a peacock. It was very hard to keep her ego under control around this man. "Damn, you are one smooth guy, especially tonight."

"If something is special about tonight, then I clearly need to do it more often," he replied with a smile before picking up a plate and began to pile food on it. "A woman as wonderful as you deserves to hear such things ever single day."

"Nah… go on," she said with a huge grin as she began to get her own food as well. It all looked delicious and she was hungry. As hard as he had to work on all of this too, there was no way she was going to let even a bit of it go to waste. No way, no how. Not going to happen. She owed him that at the very least.

Besides, who the heck could say no to snacks? It was the most important thing in life to be well fed.

"So how long are the guys going to be gone?" she asked him as they ate. "Couple of hours? All night?"

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "I just told Erik to keep them preoccupied. He assured me that he would send a text though, when they were thinking about returning. We'll have privacy for a while yet. Do not worry about that."

"Good," she said with a sigh. "You know I love having you guys here. I really do, but it can get a bit crowded around here with six people in the house. I mean, it's great you all help out around the place but still, privacy is something sorely lacking around here."

"I will admit it can get a bit cramped," he agreed. "You were so very kind to let us take advantage of your home and hide away here, even more so to let us continue to stay. Your generosity had been fully appreciated, I assure you."

"Fully?" she snorted. "I think I can think of one person that hasn't been so keen on the idea."

"Sam is… hard to get along with at times," he admitted. "You have my apologies for his behavior."

"No," she answered with a firm shake of his head.

"Pardon?"

"Sam can apologize for his own damn behavior or I won't get one at all," she said. "He's a grown ass adult or at the very least he should be by now. He's way too old to have anyone else take responsibility for how he acts. Manners don't cost anyone anything after all. And it's not like he doesn't know how to act nice. He does sometimes so I know he's not a jerk. We could even get along, if he didn't start complaining every time a chore list comes up. He just needs to realize helping around the house isn't going to kill him and grow up a bit. It's not your place to say that your sorry for him because he's smart enough to know how he acts is annoying. That's just bull."

"Still, I wish you two could get along better," he admitted.

"Well, it's not like I hate him," she explained. "I mean, granted he is pretty cool with the fans. He should just learn to be more considerate. No one is forcing him to stay here or do chores. He could sleep in the yard if he really wanted to."

James could not help but snicker a little at that, though he quickly coughed into his hand in order to hide the little slip up.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can agree with you on that. I know you don't want me to say that I'm sorry for him, but I am. I will try to talk to him and see if I can get him to cut back on the snide comments a little. It's not fair on you in the slightest and I can not under good conscious ask you to try to get along with him when he has been acting so out of sorts with you," he stated.

"If you want. He's your brother after all. I won't stop you from trying to straighten him out a little bit," she said. In fact, she'd like to even see him get a little bit of a dressing down from the former prince. That would be very satisfying and funny to her. She knew James loved Sam. Family was everything to the five brothers and she respected that. She would never, ever want to get between them in the slightest but knowing she wasn't the only one who saw his bad attitude helped her feel like she wasn't just being uptight or anything about this.

Thing is, she was sure she could like Sam as a friend. He could be genuinely funny and it wasn't like she didn't have an attitude herself. She cursed just like him and could get snappy just as fast. Hell, maybe it was because they were both so strong willed that they butted heads so often. But as brash as she was, she still knew how to act like a lady and be polite when the situation called for it. He didn't seem to have a filter at all and it rubbed her the wrong way very often.

If he could just show some gratitude for the fact she was letting them all stay there pretty much rent free she was sure they'd be cool.

"Perhaps a more enjoyable task to earn his keep might help the situation," James suddenly suggested, his tone making him sound like he'd had a sudden idea pop into his head. "After all, Matthew and I do all the cooking but we enjoy that as a hobby, and Erik has no issue with dusting and cleaning along with Damien. He never did housework in the castle but he seems to enjoy it here."

"He does seem to have a servant kink," Sharky joked.

"Indeed," he replied with a smirk. "Sam though, he's not exactly the type to act as a home maker. Something more his speed might be nice. You said he did well with your fans. Maybe something with the show might be more his speed and can help you two work on something together."

"That… that's actually not a bad idea," she admitted with a grin. "Hell, he is a funny guy and he'd probably rage along with me at some of the games. Yeah… yeah! I think I can make that work. Perhaps have him do a game with me every once in a while or some kind of commentary. I'll ask him when I see him next."

"Glad I was able to help," he replied before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well for now, I'm just going to enjoy it being the two of us," she said as she relaxed against him and sighed happily. "Mmm, this was so nice of you to do. Really, thank you so much. The only thing that could make this better would be a foot rub."

"Would you like one?" he asked her.

"Ah, you've already done so much for me today," she mock protested. "The meal, the lighting, agreeing with me about Sam and helping me out with him. I mean, what more could I possibly ask for?"

"Well, I believe there was a hint about rubbing feet."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" she joked with a smirk.

"Lucky guess," he said before he patted his lap. "Lay them here. I'll see to them."

She had to set her plate aside and lay on her back to allow him to work but she certainly didn't mind that in the slightest. They didn't really hurt or anything, but what sane person said no to foot rubs? No one, that's who.

His fingers, slender but strong, immediately got to work, putting pressure in all the right places as he rubbed the pads against her skin in slow and deliberate circles. Immediately a soft moan escaped her the instant pleasure began to fill her. He was amazing with his hands, he really was, talented in so many areas. She loved being doted on and with the way he acted it was like he took just as much pleasure as she did from such things. It made her happy beyond belief to have such a loving, attentive boyfriend who seemed to want nothing more than to do everything in his power to make her completely at ease and content.

She could probably fall asleep right there as he worked on her feet, taking his time to soothe away any points of stress or strain. Tension melted away and another soft pitched noise escaped her like steam from a kettle. Something was starting to spark inside of her from the way he was touching her, his hands slowly starting to move to her ankles, smoothing out tight little circles on her skin. He could make her feel excited just from a sensual look alone and this was far from just a simple little look. She felt almost like she had fallen into a trap despite this being completely her idea. Only James could turn something simple like a foot rub into… whatever the hell this had turned into. She wasn't sure if it had a name for this sensation but if it did then she was sure that it was something naughty.

"James, ah god," she moaned out, tilting her head back a little. "That feels so good. Keep… keep going."

"Miss," he whispered, his own breath staring to sound a little labored. It sounded like she wasn't the only one to feel so affected by this. Part of her wondered if she should stop this, though a much bigger part wanted to see if she could keep it going.

"Mmm, yes James?" she asked as the foot that he wasn't massaging started to wander, dragging her toes over his sweater and gently pulling it up, to expose his stomach. "Something the matter?"

"N-no. Nothing like that," he denied.

"You sure?" she pressed, smirking devilishly at him. She knew exactly what she was doing and the two of them both knew it. There was no way she was about to stop though, not when he looked so cute trying to deny it. It was obvious that he was trying to keep his composure, to remain a gentleman and not do something that would, in his mind, ruin the moment.

"You do not play fair, miss," he groaned out, dropping her foot. She felt a little put out he was suddenly stopping the affection, but then he moved and way laying out over top of her, both arms on either side of her as he looked down at her. "So tempting. So very beautiful."

"You're pretty good yourself, you know," she said, trying to sound cheeky but failing miserably. With him hovering over her like this, it was kind of hard to think straight. "You keep complimenting me, but you're like the perfect guy. You're sweet, kind, considerate, handsome and very awesome. I'm the one who's lucky to have you."

"No. You simply have a man you deserve," he breathed before he kissed her.

Unlike the last one, this was a little more heated, a little more hot. Her skin was starting to feel prickly and hungry for his touch. She felt the magic of his allure washing over her as his lips pressed firmly against hers and a tongue slipped over the wet flesh to ask for entrance. Sharky gave it without a second thought. He only needed to ask and she would give him everything. With the love and affection he always showered on her, there was no way she would ever even think to deny him.

The familiar feeling of her energy being sapped away filled her. He was gentle, careful not to take too much from her. It was at the end of the day and she wasn't tired per se, but if he continued for too long then she was sure to pass out from it. Not that she would mind if he did. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten a little too eager and had left her drained. She always slept really great afterward so she didn't mind when he got too enthusiastic with her and he always made sure to get her safely put away to bed and tucked in. If he ended up taking a little bit more than he felt he should allow himself, she was certainly not going to complain in any way.

It made her feel good, made him feel good, and kept him full. There was nothing at all wrong with it in her mind.

His lips pulled away with a soft and wet pop, the energy transfer stopping. She groaned a little and leaned up to try and steal back his lips, but he only laughed a little and placed a single finger against her mouth.

"Later, my darling," he promised her. "Forgive me. I just wish to indulge for a while longer."

"I thought that was indulging," she stated.

"Oh believe me, it was. I mean though I want to indulge in a different way," he explained before hugging her close. Gently adjusting him so they were both on their sides, probably to keep from having to rest his entire weight on her, he snuggled against her happily. "I am so very lucky to have you."

"You keep saying things like that," she pointed out. "I mean, I like the compliments but it seems like you're saying it a lot tonight. Is something going on?"

For a moment he didn't reply, just held her a little more tightly. She liked the feeling but at the same time felt a little worried. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was something wrong? Had something happened?

"James?"

"Sorry, Madam. I'm just enjoying this," he explained.

"It feels like something is up," she said again. "Really, if that's the case then can you just tell me. This is romantic and I really like it but I can't help but feel like something is, well, wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is so very, very right," he assured her. "You are correct about one thing though. Tonight is in fact very special. This is the third anniversary since my brothers and I came to the human world. Usually we celebrate together, let ourselves count out blessing for our freedom but tonight I just knew I had to do it with you."

"Really?" she asked. "Oh wow. They didn't mind?"

Even thought she hadn't been involved in the decision in any way she was still really touched that he had done such a thing for her. He could be out celebrating with his brothers. She would have understood, told him to go off and have a good time while whipping up something for herself in the kitchen. Maybe ask him to bring her back some tasty treat for dessert but that would have been about it.

"Not at all. In fact I was heavily encouraged to spend it with you," he informed her. "The human world is what allowed me to find you, Madam. I want to be nowhere but in your arms tonight. This is where I belong. You are my home. I love you."

"James..." she breathed before hugging him tightly to her body, pressing as close as she could possibly manage as she snuggled up against him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you too. I'll always love you, forever."

She felt him press a kiss to her forehead, smiling against her bangs. The moment was serene and perfect and for a long time she just let herself enjoy it. Sharky didn't want it to end, not for anything in the world. There was no way, no way in hell that she would ever want to let him go again. She knew he loved her. He'd never been shy about sharing his feelings for her. Not a day went by when he didn't go to great efforts to show her just how devoted he was to her. Erik might give her sweet nothings by calling her a princess but to James she was a queen and he never would risk allowing her to forget that. To be worshiped and loved so strongly by this man was everything she could have ever possibly wanted in a relationship and it made her feel so treasured. It was important to show him her gratitude, that she appreciated his love and the time that he spent on her.

"Is it strange that moments like this are what I treasure the most?" he asked her softly. "Time with you, just in your arms, ignoring everything else around us? I can't help but feel as if it's a little irresponsible of me."

"Boy, don't be daft!" she laughed, gently hitting him on the chest in a loving manner. "You know I love it when you take care of me! You care about me! You see to my feelings, my needs! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

His cheeks went pink at her enthusiastic response. Yep, it was always important to show him appreciation. What was that, him going off like he felt he was doing something wrong like this? Only he would be so attentive and then worry he somehow wasn't doing enough. What a sweet dork.

"Come on," she continued with a smile. "You should know by now what my preferences are. I'm try not to be selfish. I know there are times when you're going to be busy with cooking or work or your brothers. I get that. It's okay. Just like there are times when I'm busy and I need to get that taken care of too. We have lives, James. Nothing to do about it. Spending every single moment together might be nice but we're both mature enough to realize life is about keeping things in order. We can't be irresponsible or anything. That's why the time we can do things like this is so important and why we should treasure them. It's like taking a break we deserve after a long and hard day."

"Of course, you're right," he agreed before leaning down a little to kiss his cheek. "You're a very wise woman, despite your bluntness."

She could not help but blush a little. Well, yeah she was blunt. She said what was on her mind because it was important to be honest about things, both the good and the bad. Honest communication was how you could work through potential issues during bad moments and show real appreciation and love during the good ones. Him saying the word blunt though made it sound like something was wrong. Was she reading too much into it?

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I'm only teasing you. You are blunt, but in all the good ways. It makes reading you very easy and because of that I can anticipate what your needs are and be there for you when you need it. If anything, I should be grateful you are the way you are."

"Heh. Well, when you put it that way, Princess Madam wants more feet rubbing," she said eagerly, wiggling her toes. A small cackle was bubbling up in her throat, feeling silly despite all the flirting. "Chop, chop James."

"Heh heh. Well, since you were so nice to spell it out for me, this servant has nothing to do but give in to you request," he whispered softly before moving.

Sharky wasn't sure how it had happened, but something seemed suddenly different when he moved to take her feet back into his lap. His previously happy and carefree gaze was gone, now looking more intense and focused. His stare seemed hard, his golden eyes hot as he looked at her. His fingers moved over her ankle, smoothly touching the skin with just the right amount of pressure, but his eyes never once left her own. For some reason, she suddenly felt exposed. Despite just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he was looking at her like there was nothing at all between his gaze and her body, as if naked skin was there to meet his sight instead.

"J-James?" she gasped out, her breath catching in her throat. This was no good. Suddenly she felt weird and hot, almost… She wasn't sure how to say it actually. She wasn't uncomfortable but she did suddenly seem to be a little on edge. Not in a bad way but… Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as he just continued to massage her feet, his fingers sliding slowly between her toes as she tried not to squirm around.

"Hmm? Yes, my love?" he asked. The words could have easily sounded innocent, but his tone was anything but. There was desire in everything he was doing, from his gaze to his actions and posture. The air of calm around him was nothing but a front. She could easily tell he was doing this on purpose, that he was trying to turn her on.

"James, you're… ah..." she panted before tilting her head back. Why object? He was flustering her yes but there was no denying that she liked it so very much. He was a natural at making her feel good even when it did fluster her. The feeling was confusing but addicting, making her want to indulge in the sweet and loving sin that he offered. The perfect gentleman, sweet, understanding, kind, but deep down he was still a demon of sex. He liked to do this to her, to get her riled up and wanton. Yes, just beneath that kind and sweet man there was a predator that could take her.

And that made her love him even more. Because he would never take her unwillingly. This feeling was good because she liked it. He never forced it on her, never became brutal with her or rough. He fed it to her, bit by bit, let her sense his desire to dominant but only at her pace. Yes, moments like this could make her feel helpless around him but there was never any denying she was still in full control of how far or fast it would go.

"Gentleman in the streets, Demon Lord in the sheets," she mumbled before she'd even realized what she was saying. Her eyes suddenly widened at what had just slipped out from her mouth as he looked at her shocked, dropping his foot.

"W-what?" he asked, his whole face red now.

Oh shit! Damn it! Had she ruined the mood?

"Ah, well..."

However his confused face suddenly gave way to him covering his mouth with his hand. For a split second she wondered if she had made him angry or something, yet the sound like a balloon loosing air filled the room instead.

"Pffft!" he laughed, clearly trying to hold it in.

"Are… are you laughing at me?" she asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried out, doing his best to hold it back, shaking his head. "I'm not laughing at you, not really! It's just… oh my!"

He was totally laughing at her. Guh, she was such a derp!

"I'm sorry," he said again, willing himself to calm down. "I didn't mean to. You just took me off guard is all. That was the last thing I would have expected you to say. It was so sudden, it almost felt like a blow to my heart. I could not help but laugh at it. I was not laughing at you though, I swear. Simply your words."

"That's not much of a difference," she pointed out.

"True. Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No," she said with a quick shake of her head. "Not mad. It's just, it was getting so hot and I went and blurted that out and… ugh, I feel like I ruined the mood."

"Oh no, not at all. Despite my initial reaction," he informed her. He smiled again, the grin seeming almost wicked. "Is that how you see me in the bedroom, as a demon?"

"Well, you kind of are one," she admitted.

"Hmm, very true. I am a demon. A demon who feeds on sexual energy," he purred, his hand trailing up to her leg, gently tracing a single finger against her knee. Despite the denim fabric between their skin, she could feel his touch like there was nothing at all. She felt paralyzed, unable to move and unwilling to as well, not wishing to risk the mood a second time. "One that is so very lucky to have such a banquet in front of me. How often you allow me to feed, how much you let me take, you spoil me when I ended up crashing in your home, hurt and bloodied. I thought myself so lucky to even be allowed to stay but I only received more from you. You allowed me to taste you, to lick at you, to nibble you like a fine dessert."

"Oh..." she replied, feeling a little lame for the response. Now would really be a time to say something witty but before anything could enter into her mind, he pulled her off the floor and into his lap, holding her close. His grip was gentle and she knew he would let her go if he asked, but at the same time it was firm enough to show her that he wanted this, that he wanted her so close they were pressed together almost in an obscene way.

"How I do so love to feed off of you. How tasty you are, how… fulfilling it is. I desire to gorge myself on you, to take your energy over and over again and give you endless pleasure in return. Mmm, I will be honest, Madam, you may not think I'm selfish, but I am. Oh how selfish I really am," he almost growled against her throat. No, no almost about it. He… he was growling.

Holy shit.

"I want you so badly, all the time," he hissed as his lips started to move over her neck, teeth nipping gently at her skin. Not enough to hurt or even itch, just to tantalize. Breath caught in her throat at his actions, feeling like she could pass out any second now from how damn sexy he was being. "No, we do have responsibilities, the both of us. But… oh to be allowed to indulge. If I could have my way we would never leave our bedroom, just wrapped up in each other and worshiping one another forever. Ngh, how much I would love to just have you over..."  
His hands slipped from her back to her waist.

"… and over..."

They went to her behind, making her squeak as he gently squeezed her.

"… and over..."

This time she gasped as he pulled her forward, making her rest on what was no doubt a very sensitive place for him. The heat coming from his lap was too much to take and she squirmed against him as he hissed the last words in her ear, his teeth gently grazing over the shell of flesh.

"And over."

"Ah, James!" she cried out, wiggling in his grip. She didn't want him to stop. It was a dirty fantasy, and an unrealistic one, but it was hot to think about. He was so hot like this, even when he talked about claiming her he still sounded so attentive to her needs as well. It was making her head spin.

Something like that was impossible. The best would be maybe a break, a vacation in which they could just spend time together with just the two of them, but even then it would be kind of hard. She still needed to eat, still had to take care of herself, wash and get exorcise… well, maybe the exorcise thing wouldn't be a problem in bed with him. He could certainly give her a very good workout. Everything else would still be an issue. Unlike him, she couldn't survive on just sex.

Not that there was any reason to bring any of that up. It was clear James was on a roll and she was in no mind to stop him. Fuck, she'd let her man indulge if he wanted to! Let him fantasize!

"Madam..." he groaned before looking at her desperately. "I know I made dinner for us, but suddenly I don't want it. Would you forgive me if I were to-"

"Just kiss me already!" she demanded, giving him what he clearly needed and what she needed too.

The moment was passionate. He pulled her to his mouth, already eager to show her affection. His lips were soft and full, hot against her own and very skilled. He worked his tongue into her mouth, the sound of wet lapping filling the room. Her cheeks got hot as she gripped his shoulders, moaning as he physically showed her his adoration.

"Madam," he breathed out between kisses, peppering loving pecks over her lips, cheek and throat. He gently bit her before going back to her mouth, his hands tangling deep into her hair. "I love you... I treasure you… I want you… Oh, how I long for you."

Sharky didn't see why he had to long for anything. She was more than willing to let him indulge when he needed to. He asked and was respectful and because of that she was always willing to say yes to him. She wasn't some conquest, some piece of property that he would throw against walls and manhandle. He was hungry for her but always made sure to go at her pace. It made her feel desired and treasured at the same time and because of that she respected his needs as well. Their love was a true one because they'd both worked hard to earn it with one another.

The make-out session was steamy and a little messy. Somehow his glasses had gotten knocked askew and he was getting a little shameless as he bucked his hips a little, rubbing close against her. It was clear what he wanted and she wanted it too.

"Madam, I-"

"Ugh god! The living room now?! You do know this is where I sleep, right?!"

"Sam, what are you talking abo… WHOA!"

Sharky groaned deeply but it was not in any kind of satisfaction this time. In fact it was only pure disappointment and anger. Of course Sam would come in at this time! Of course he would say some stupid crap! Sleeping in the living room… this was her house! She'd make out wherever she god damn well pleased! He wasn't paying no rent!

She glared over her shoulder at Sam, glaring back at her and Matthew blushing hard at the sight of his oldest brother and their hostess tangled up in each other on the floor.

"Oh geez! Sorry," he apologized immediately. "Didn't mean to walk in on you guys. Oh, Erik and Damien are still in the driveway. I'll… uh, I'll… Bye!"

He scurried off quickly, grabbing Sam to drag him away too.

"Ugh… really, you two?" James sighed out. "Love, I'm sorry. I thought they would be gone longer."

"They should have been," Sharky grumbled. Well, Matthew she wasn't really mad at. At least he'd left to give them some privacy but his stupid brother just had to go and say something.

"I would have thought it obvious a dinner alone with you would have given them a hint. Here I thought I'd get a text before they got back," he stated. "They could have at least given us a warning."

"James?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where is your phone anyway?"

He blinked for a second before chuckling nervously.

"Oh… it's… in the kitchen," he confessed. "Maybe they did try to contact me."

She rolled her eyes and gently kissed his nose before getting up off of him. It was terribly timing, but such was life. Small house, busy people. Privacy was limited around here. Suddenly it made a lot of sense why he had such a fantasy about her.

"We can still enjoy dinner together," she said. "Why don't we gather it up and take it to the bedroom?"

"Sounds like a splendid idea, love," he replied before kissing her on the forehead after he'd stood up as well.

"Oh, princess, James," Erik said as he walked in. "Have you been having an enjoyable evening?"

"You know we have," James muttered. "I'm sure Sam already told you all about it."

"Yes, and quite loudly too. Sorry. Should I have stayed out with them longer?" he asked, though with the smirk he was giving, he didn't seem too sorry. He was probably enjoying the way James was so obviously flustered.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," he said curtly. "They can come in the house, for goodness sake. We'll be retiring to the bedroom anyway to finish dinner."

"I feel like we chased you two off."

"Good, because you did."

Sharky rolled her eyes at the bickering before she just scooped up her plate and resolved to head off to her room. This could take a while anyway. James was a smart cookie. He'd see she was no longer there soon enough and come follow her. Meanwhile for now, she could snack on the good food that he had made for her.

On the way, she saw Damien, Matthew and Sam together on the door stop. She frowned a bit when the last one shot her a look.

"You too done yet?" he muttered.

"Boi!" she snapped, angry at him all over again. "I will mess you up! Don't you tempt me!"

"What is going on in there now?!" James cried out as Matthew and Damien quickly decided to get out of the way of her wrath. An angry Sharky was never a good thing yet Sam was always thick enough to provoke her.

Forget the whole sharing videos with him idea. By the time she was done, he'd be lucky if he could ever move or talk again!

Life with demons wasn't always easy. It was loud, crowded and sometimes honestly a bit of a pain, but… It was her life. It made her treasure the moments of silence more than she ever had before, made her love the attentions of the man she had in her heart, and over all despite certain jerks in her life, it was probably the happiest she had ever been.

Yes, it was a complicated, messy affair at times, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world.

End


End file.
